Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle center console assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to a center console assembly that includes removable accessories, including a thermos holder assembly.
Background Information
Most modern vehicle include a center console located with a passenger compartment between front seats within the vehicle. The center console assembly typically extends from between the front seats to a lower central portion of an instrument panel at the front of the passenger compartment.